god of storms and maelstroms
by wolfkid23
Summary: When naruto was born he was supposed to be a demi-god until he past a test but konoha had to torture him but soon his powers are given by his true father the angel of twilight daddy's is coming home. I own nothing but the oc's and the story.
1. the begining

**Let's play a game**

Today is a special day for naruto because he finally get's his revenge against certain individuals in konoha. The first three victims are team 7 sasuke, sakura and kakashi we begin at their training ground were kakashi was making naruto have handicap matches. After his match with sakura naruto herd a voice that was not the giant fox's since it sounded "human" to him.

"Naruto let me out!" yelled the voice

"Who are you?" asked a confused naruto to his mind

"It does not matter at the moment just answer me this do you want to kill them for all the pain they caused you." naruto mentally nods his head "then do exactly what I tell you to don't worry you wont die, but you will become a hybrid of demon and angel like me."

Again naruto just nods his head. "All right let's begin shall we."

When kakashi turned to tell naruto it's time for more "training" as he calls it. (Cough childabusecough) naruto pulled out a kunai and stabbed himself on the opposite side of his chest from his heart, and then he pulled it out and licked the blood from the kunai and said in a scary calm voice.

"Come forth, god of twilight!" then a **HUGE **amount of power that could put the tailed beast to shame except for maybe the **Juubi No Ookami **and then there was a flash.

"FINALLY I'M OUT OF THAT TORTURE OF A PLANE!" came the roar of a man or more precisely a 15 year old boy with chocolate brown skin, white hair to his back, eyes that change from an ocean blue to a dark purple.

He turned to team seven with an evil smile on his face, and begins to laugh. While he was laughing with naruto who started shortly after him the sky begun to turn black.

"Hello team seven would you like to play a game."

"Who the fuck are you brat?" asked kakashi reaching for his kunai pouch.

"Oh how rude of me but before that" he put his hands behind his back then pulled them back in front of him, and to their shock he has their kunai and shuriken pouches.

"Now then my name is spirit aqua Ookami uzumaki and I'm here to teach you all a lesson." he finished with an evil smile then there vision turns black and the fall unconscious.


	2. the game begins

Now back to where we left off

Slowly the members of team 7 (except naruto) started to awaken when the do they cannot see anything. They try to move but cannot seem to then they feel a like there is someone behind them, the blind fold is removed and the shut their eyes quickly because of the light.

Once they open their eye's they wish they had not since they are tied up facing each other. Their backs against the three far walls and a door on the last wall. They try to use chakra but they cannot seem to access it when they thought they could not any worse their "equipment" for each of their games forms around them.

_**First player kakashi**_

Kakashi's game deals with both his normal and sharingan the game was simple he just had to escape the iron maiden with a key. However, to get the key he had to take out one of his eyes that the key is in, he only had five minutes tell time's up.

As kakashi was opening his eye's back up, he saw two red fox tails in front of him and blond spiky hair that went to the boy's back. As the boy turns kakashi could only look in shock of two sapphire eyes with slits in them look at him. "Hello kakashi-sensei you're the first player in this game are you ready?" said naruto with a psycho like smile.

"Naruto are you insane release us at once!" screamed kakashi. "Sorry no can do you must beat the game to live." said naruto as a reply.

"Here are your rules you have four minutes to take out one of your eyes to find a key," at this naruto showed him a picture of the key. "Now once you get you have to unlock the iron maiden or you will die. The game begins NOW!" with that the time began and kakashi started to panic. He had no idea which eye the key is behind so after three minutes, he took out his sharingan eye screaming in pain, BUT that was the wrong eye and time was up and the iron maiden snapped shut and kakashi was instantly killed.

Naruto went and picked up the sharingan eye with a smile, "One down two to go." and with that, he sealed the eye and went to the next player that was with spirit.

_**Kakashi lost penalty: death by iron maiden**_

_**Next player sasuke**_

Sauke who was awaken by kakashi's scream turned to see his sensei body pierced by the iron maiden. He looked back to the front of him to see spirit flipping a coin in the air, with a smirk on his face.

"Hey uke-chan you finally awake and right on time since it's your turn now." spirit said like this was normal for him. "Let me go you ass hole!" sasuke shouted and spirits smile turned into a frown.

He got near sasuke's ear and said, "Call me an ass whole one more time." he said in serious voice. Sasuke being himself was about to say it again before one of his eyes were stabbed through his left eye. Spirit smiled at the scream "Ahhh music to my ears AHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ahhh "now here are the rules you have 5 minutes to get the kill switch from the bottom of your back or you'll be set ABLAZE!" spirit yelled starting the timer. Sasuke has never been more scared in his entire life not even itach scared him this badly. He reached behind his back with the hand that spirit cut free to his back. As he grabs the remote he finds his arm stuck behind him since the control can't fit out. The remote falls out his grasp and he couldn't reach it and the timer went off.

From above sasuke a door opened and the fire flew out of them and sasuke was burned alive and his screams could be he heard throughout the village. It lasted for only 40 seconds but the uchiha was turned to nothing but dust.

_**Sasuke lost penalty: death by flames**_

_**Last player sakura**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tell me how to deal with sakura and be creative. see ya soon<strong>_


	3. death of a banshe

**End game**

_Sakura_

Sakura has finally awakened just in time to see the end of both her sensei and her beloved crush dying painful deaths. She then notices that both naruto who has TWO-TAILS waiving behind him as if he doesn't even know about them. Then there is that other guy who says he was stuck inside of naruto and is wearing a blindfold to cover his eyes now.

"Well well look who we have last in our little game spirit my FAKE crush sakura haruno what should her game be?" spoke naruto without a once of emotion in his voice. Spirit just stands s off to the side waiting. "oh I know how about a pop quiz three questions sounds fun right spirit?" he said looking toward him all he does is nods while walking in front of sakura to start the game.

"Ok sakura here are the rules we will ask you three question that you must answer with in two minutes, of being asked understand that if you get one wrong then you will die." after making sure she got spirit smiles and says "then let the game begin!

All of a sudden sakura is surrounded by seven cyclones that are traveling at speeds that can rip flesh from bones yet slow enough that it won't instant kill them. Sakura looks around scared until she see's spirit in front of her beginning the game.

"all right then you know what the rules are but not the penalty so here it is as you can see there are seven cyclones surrounding you on all sides correct." sakura looks around her but only see's six cyclones not seven like he said so she decides to call his bluff.

"HA YOU CANT EVEN COUT RIGHT THERE ARE ONLY SIX OF THOSE FAKE CYCLONES BAKA!" sakura screeched making spirit and naruto fall to a knee as their ears start to bleed before a woman slapped sakura's cheek shutting her up.

"Shut up you stupid bitch you caused the prince and his son's ears to bleed!" the woman stated with an ice cold edge to her tone. Sakura looked at the woman in anger at being slapped and jealous for what she looks like.

The woman is a lot taller then normal women at the height of 6'0 even, long white hair in a braid, toned light tan skin, red eyes, flat stomach, full D-cup breast, round ass, heart shaped face with not a blemish in sight. She is wearing a no sleeved golden breast plate, with a gold and silver battle skirt, along with silver gauntlets and golden grieves, on one of her shoulders is a white cape that has the symbol for captain in gold.

While sakura was busy checking out the mysterious woman, she was healing both naruto's and spirit's ears so they can at least hear again. Once she completed she took up her place right behind the boy's then spirit walks forward and begins talking again.

"As I was saying there are seven cyclones all around you, the seventh is above if you would have looked up sakura," so when she did see the seventh cyclone she started to panic again. "Now then let's begin" with that naruto steps up besides him with the first question.

"Ok who where the two founding members of Konoha?" sakura immediately answered with "Harishima senju and Madera uchiha!"

"Correct. Next question who's monarch was 'the red death of konoha'?" naruto continued with another question. Sakura actually is thinking up the answer and right at the one minute mark she answers.

"Kushina Uzumaki!" she said with smirk on her face when naruto said correct again she only need one more and then can have these three killed for killing sasuke and kakashi. Spirit told naruto to go by the door with the women who he says name is moka while he gives me the last question.

"Now here is the last question," spirit paused for a second then continues on by asking "who is the son of a kami?" spirit finished in a slight humors' tone of voice since he knew what they always say.

"That's a trick question there is no one that is the son of a kami!" shouted sakura luckily spirit had in ear plugs this time. "Now let me go I answered all your question's correctly a deals a deal." she finished in a superior tone of voice which made spirit laugh long and hard for a few seconds, then snaps his head up with a crazed smile while saying something that turned sakura's blood cold and face pale.

"Sorry that is the wrong answer so your penalty is death!" spirit roared as the cyclones begin to move toward sakura who was screaming and cry out that he had lied. Spirit lifts up is blindfold to show his eyes then leaned close to her telling the right answer to the question.

"the son of a kami is the one who stands before you ningen, good bye sakura." with his peace said spirit walked away hearing sakura scream in pain as her flesh is torn from her body. If anyone was to watch they would see blood, flesh and muscle being tossed around as the cyclones turn red from the blood they ripped from there target.

_**Sakura lost penalty: death by cyclones**_

_**Next player: you pick**_


End file.
